


A village and a school

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Autistic David Haller, Big Mutant Family, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier in a Wheelchair, Family Fluff, M/M, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21726955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Trying to have a family meal is hard. But it's worth it.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Irene Adler (X-Men)/Raven | Mystique
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69
Collections: Secret Mutant Madness 2019





	A village and a school

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [IreneADonovan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2019) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Looking for some domestic fluff with Cherik and all their kids. Can be holiday-related but certainly doesn't have to be. Would love to see Raven/Irene and their kids included as well. Including any of the various exes is optional.

Trying to have fun with their entire family together was always a challenge, and formal meals almost an impossibility, what with David's needs and the number of children they lived with, both students and their own. Charles and Erik had lived full lives prior to finding each other. Whilst Charles only had a few brief one night stands - and David, his darling seven year old, to show for it, Erik had managed to father an entire herd. Or flock. Charles paused, considering the plurals, and then looking to his son, who was stood awkwardly in the doorway, his teddybear crushed in his arms.

"Hello David," he spoke gently. "You remember what's happening today?"

The boy nodded, fiddling with some cards at his side, and holding up the green one.

"Do you think you can do it?" Charles asked kindly. "You can bring your bear of course, and remember, we've already planned the food we're going to eat, and you tried some last week."

David hesitated, glancing down, and then he nodded, flicking the same card up at Charles again. Charles smiled at him proudly.

"Such a brave boy." He paused, mentally signalling he wanted to pat David's head. There was a pause, and then the boy nodded, and Charles wheeled closer before he reached out to stroke his hair. "Do you want to see where your brother and sisters are?"

David nodded again, wandering off, and Charles smiled to himself, sending a telepathic warning to Anya. At ten, she was the oldest of Erik's brood, and was very good at handling her step-brother. The six year old twins weren't as good, although four year old Nina was very patient with him, and he seemed to like her most of all.

Charles checked his phone, in case there were any messages from Irene or Raven, indicating a problem with tonight. None came, and Charles smiled to himself.

Tonight, they were welcoming little Marie into their family, after a long and stressful few months. The mutant girl was seen as difficult because of her ability, and it was only Raven and Irene's persistence that had saved her from being sent to Essex House.

He felt Erik's approach, and smiled at the other man, unsurprised to find he had baby Lorna curled up in his arms, held tightly against his chest.  
"How is she?" Charles asked, staring at the little tuft of green hair that poked out from Erik's grip.

"She's sleeping well." Erik promised, crouching down and handing his daughter over. Charles smiled at their youngest, feeling pride welling up within him. 

"Will all the children be alright?"

"They should be." Erik said, his voice tinged with hope. _They've all been bribed terribly, but if it keeps them behaving... I know how much this night means to your sister and Irene. David?_

 _He's okay. We've talked through it several times._ Charles reassured him. "And Magda is okay holding down the fort?"

"She's more than capable, Charles. You know she is, this place would fall apart without her."

Charles nodded, smiling a little at that idea. It was true - he hadn't been sure, at first, about Magda moving in, even though he had the rooms for it. But it meant that Erik could be a constant presence in his children's lives, and that he didn't have to handle the burden of caring for them alone. Their family wasn't conventional, but it worked for them, and they were happy together.

"Time to herd everyone up?" he asked curiously. "What do you think is the correct plural for a group of children?" he mused, as he reached out with his telepathy to call the children downstairs. Soon there was the sound of multiple pairs of feet thudding their way down the wooden steps.

"An avalanche." Erik muttered sarcastically.

Charles shot him a fond smile.  
"Perhaps, but it's our avalanche."

Erik conceded that with a wry smile, kneeling to tie an endless number of shoelaces as Charles ensured everyone had coats and scarves. 

David clung to his bear, and Nina stood beside him. Pietro ran off yelping, and Charles watched him go in confusion.  
"That... where did he go?"

"Nowhere?" Pietro's twin lied, with absolutely no plausibility to her words. 

Pietro stumbled back down, holding a folded piece of paper, and Charles raised an eyebrow.  
"We made a card for Marie..." he explained, turning it over to reveal two blue blobs of varying sizes, and two pink blobs. 

Allowing himself to reach out with his telepathy, Charles saw it the way Pietro did - a family portrait of Raven holding Marie's hand, as Kurt was curled up against Irene. He shared the image with Erik, looking down at the children proudly.

"That's beautiful, thank you." Erik nodded. "I'm sure that they will love it."

The next few minutes were the standard chaos of trying to corral all of the children into the 'bus', along with safely stowing Charles's wheelchair, but in the end they managed. Six children and two adults all in one people-carrier. Erik drove, as Charles concentrated on mentally reassuring David that this would all be alright.

They reached the restaurant, and parked in the disabled bay, and then came the task of getting everyone out again, making sure Pietro didn't wander off, and it was starting to rain.

Charles took a deep breath, reminded himself that tonight was important to his sister, and made his way into the restaurant, glad at least they had a ramp.

It was easy to find the table set aside for them - a private room, with pink balloons. As soon as they approached little Marie rushed over. She was wearing a pretty green dress, and matching gloves, and she climbed up into Charles's lap.  
"Hello uncle Charles!"

"Hello Marie!" He grinned, and smiled at his sister who was standing there, an arm around her wife's waist, both of them looking happy. He made his way over.

"So are you our step-aunts?" he heard Anya ask Raven. "Because you're great."

"Uh...well, we're definitely not your great aunts. But what do you mean?"

"Well, Charles is our step-dad. And he's great, and David is our step-brother, and he's great. So step means... means that you're really good at it." Anya explained, and Raven gasped softly, blinking back tears.

"That's not quite what it means princess, but thank you." She cuddled her, and then Marie held up her certificate, to prove she had come home, and they all clapped and laughed, and even David smiled and sat down in his chair and waited for his food.

That evening, they all trooped home, exhausted but happy. Charles knew his family was finally complete. As he and Erik tucked each child into bed and wished them goodnight, he couldn't help smiling.

Erik's hand squeezed his, and he found himself drawn into a soft kiss.


End file.
